Elyssa
by tHe GirL wItH tOpAz EyEs
Summary: An elf that lives in Alalea finds a dragon egg. Unable to keep it where she is she leaves her home and ends up in Alagaesia, but falls in the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey everyone! This is my first story and I really hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or any of the characters, plots, names, or places.

A beautiful laughter was heard through the waterfalls the sound was like that of birds singing to the morning sun. A young girl ran faster than any human, she jumped from rock to rock until she got to the lake that was formed where the waterfall crashed. This was her favorite place to be, there she could swim, run, laugh, sing, and do whatever she pleased without having to worry about the other elves. She had found this hiding place one day when she was running away from her city. She took off her skirt, and stood with only her leggings then she dove into the water. The cold hit her, but it took a few seconds for her body to get used to the temperature. After a while of floating on her back she got out of the water and started climbing the waterfall. Once she was at the top she lunged herself forward and fell through the air. After a few seconds of flying she hit the water. Unlike most of the elves she loved flying, which is why she visited that place so much. When she was here she could jump from the waterfall as much as she liked and swim which was the closest she got to flying. She spent long hours there simply enjoying the freedom. The place was green, except for the waterfall and occasional rocks. When she first got to that place it wasn't as green, but after years of singing to it grass and plants had grown nonstop. It was her very own paradise and she had worked hard to make it that way.

She swam a long time, and then decided to jump again. She climbed, and once at the top, instead of lunging forward she just stepped. She fell very close to the water something she had never done. When she hit the lake she sunk to the bottom and stepped on a hard friction-less surface. Scared she swam upwards, it wasn't as anything she had ever felt before. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she decided to discover what had been that thing. She dove into the water and once she was at the bottom of the lake she looked for the thing. After searching for some time, she had to get some air again. She tried again, this time succeeding. With the lump in her hands she went to the surface and out of the water. Once out she turned to discover that what she had hit in the lake was a large purple rock with a tiny white mark on top or it. She had never seen anything like it. She extended her mind towards it and felt energy within. _A rock shouldn't have energy _she thought puzzled. After examining it a bit more she thought _it must be an egg._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. sooo here is the second chapter to my story! I really hope you enjoy it! :D and please please review! That way I know what to improve and learn more **** Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or any of the characters, plots, names, or places.**

She woke up early the next morning. She was in a hurry to get back to where she had left the egg. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her wavy long her resembled the ocean waves, while the color was like sand. She pulled on her leggings and then her skirt, it was longer on the sides; after that she put on her shirt, it wasn't tight-fitted but rather hang lose on her body so she always wore a belt on top of it. Lastly she pulled out from a drawer a silver chain, and hanging on the end of it was a beautiful cabochon-cut lilac kunzite. She started singing until the chain formed a circlet for her brow which had little flowers all over it, and in the center the kunzite. She couldn't help but wonder the resemblance of her gem and the egg. When she was finally ready she went down to get her breakfast. It consisted of many different types of berries and tea. Once she was done eating she went out of her two-story tree house. She had built it on top of a tree so she would be able to enjoy the view of the ocean which was near by. In order to access it she made a staircase along the tree trunk.

She walked quickly through the path that led out of the city. When she was walking she was forced to stop many times and talk to other elves, not wanting to seem rude. Once she was out of the city she ran to the waterfall, when she was there she found the hole where the egg was. She took off the net of leaves she has weaved in order to cover the egg and put the egg on her laps. She wanted to know more about it, so she started inspecting it. As she held it in her hands she heard a faint "click" she new the sound had come from the egg, then there came another one, and another one. Each time the sound was louder. Then a small crack appeared on the smooth surface, it got bigger and formed a circle. Suddenly a small lilac head pushed the circle and small eyes were looking at the elf in wonder. Then it moved and started squirming until all of its body was free. The entire animal was lilac, except for a small diamond in between its eyes that was white and it was covered in scales. She sent a thought towards the creature _Hello my name is Elyssa, _she said in the ancient language. The creature just looked at her in wonder and amazement. From its mind she could perceive only smells, images, but not a concrete thought. Elyssa wondered what it was; she had never seen anything like it in all Alalea. The only explanation she could think of was the dragons the elves has found in Alagaesia. She didn't know much about them, only that they had killed many elves; but the little creature that stood in front of her didn't look violent at all, actually it looked quite friendly. She reached out and touched it, when her hand was in contact with its snout a horrible pain swept through her and she passed out. As the pain subsided she regained consciousness; she looked at her hand with which she had touched the dragon, and there on her palm was a silver mark.

_I must keep the dragon hidden, otherwise an elf might kill it or something may happen to it. Once it grows we will fly to Alagaesia and never return. There it will be safe I'm sure, _she thought as she looked into its little eyes. It was a hard decision, but she couldn't explain why she felt as if she has to protect her dragon. As she was thinking of all that that decision would imply the dragon got up and walked to a place where there was a rodent hole. It poked its head inside, trapped a mouse and ate it. Elyssa spent most of the day there with her dragon, trying to understand it better. When she cast a spell she realized that her palm glowed and produced a lilac light when she did. Once the sun was setting she made a nest for the dragon and cast many spells in order to prevent someone seeing it and the dragon escaping. _I will come back tomorrow, _she promised it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Here is my third chapter! I hope you like it and please review! Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.**

Elyssa made her way back to town, running so she could see the sunset. She went into her house, and up the flight of stairs. In the corner of her room there was a small staircase and a hole where she could go on to her roof. Once there she sat down and stared at the sunset, she loved the colors in the sky pinks, purples, and oranges! They made her feel so alive. She sat there and just thought for a while, and then she heard footsteps on a roof nearby. She turned to where the sound came from; Elowar was going to where she was jumping from one roof to another. She had known Elowar for many years now, and loved spending time with him, even though it was known that a secret told to him was no longer a secret. She had thought of telling him about the dragon, but was scared he would tell someone else.

After exchanging the usual greeting Elowar said, "Where were you today? I didn't see you, wait let me guess… at your secret place." Elyssa just nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "What is it about that place that you love so much?" Elowar asked, "What does it have that you can't find here?" Elyssa smiled, he had been trying ti figure out why she liked that place for a very young time, but just didn't understand. "I don't know, it's hard to explain." Elyssa answered. "Fine! I give up" Elowar said, and started laughing; Elyssa joined him. They laughed for a while, and once they stopped they started talking again. After some time, they felt silent and enjoyed the last of the sunset and watched the stars. "It seems lie they are gathering in the beach", Elowar said, "Why don't we join them?" Elyssa agreed so they both started for the beach.

Gatherings like that one where very common. Many elves would get together to song, recite poetry of sometimes practice some kind of art. They would get together at least once in a week during the night. The gathering spot differed from time to time. At that moment there was a great fire in the beach, and about twenty elves were assembled around it listening to some elves as they told a story and represented some parts. Everybody was happy and laughing. After that they sang some songs to the plants, and some other elves recited poetry. After spending much time there, the elves started to scatter everyone returning to where they had come from. Elyssa returned to her house and prepared a small dinner for herself. Once she ate it, she went to bed.

Like the day before, she woke up early and got ready to visit her dragon. When she was walking she heard someone call out her name. In the distance she saw Elowar running to where she was. After exchanging the usual greeting Elowar asked, "Where are you going so early?" Elyssa thought in a good excuse for her presence, "I woke up early and didn't want to stay inside", she said quickly. "Well, why don't you come with me to the arena? That way we can practice swords." Not thinking of a way of denying, Elyssa agreed to go.

The arena was in the outskirts of the town; it consisted of a circular building made up of trees. In some parts there was a gap between the trees where elves could enter. Once they were there Elyssa grabed a sword as well as Elowar once armed, the battle began. Elowar was tough when fighting, and quick to block and blow; Elyssa was graceful and quick to move. The combination made it a long fight, they could go on for hours before someone won. After fighting for a couple of hours, they stopped. "Good fight" Elowar said. "Yes, you are a good match", Elyssa agreed. After that Elyssa ran to the waterfall, she didn't want to wait anymore to see her dragon. As she was running she thought about everything that surrounded her, and how each thing had a name. _My dragon needs a name._

**A.N. please answer the poll in my page, it has some options for dragon names, if you want to suggest a name that is also welcome!**


End file.
